This invention concerns a driving disc for transmitting the torque from a drive unit to a hydrodynamic converter.
Those driving discs for transmitting the torque from a drive unit to a hydrodynamic converter are already known. For example, from EP 0 719 393 B1 a driving disc results which is placed between a drive unit and a hydrodynamic converter and is fixed in radial direction in the converter housing by several connecting elements. The driving disc consists of two legs that define a right angle wherein one leg extends in radial direction and is radially internally screwed on the output shaft of the drive unit. The other leg has recesses extending in peripheral direction in the area of holes which are staggered in peripheral direction and through which are passed the screws which are screwed in supporting devices fastened in the converter housing. The recesses form traversing brackets where the holes are placed and which cause the driving disc to be bendable in radial direction. Thereby an increased load of the bearings of the hydrodynamic converter in an eccentric installation is prevented.
It is problematic here that the coaxiality tolerances the same as the radial tolerances occurring in the driving disc and in the supporting devices in the converter housing when screwing the very stiff brackets have to be overcome. The driving disc can be braced in the area of the brackets. In relation to the brackets tangential forces can generate which have an unfavorable effect on the service life.
A driving disc of the above mentioned kind for transmitting the torque from a drive unit to a hydrodynamic converter results from DE 195 22 869 A1. The axially extending leg connected with the supporting devices of the hydrodynamic converter and which creates the connection between the hydrodynamic converter and the drive unit has in peripheral direction holes spaced apart from each other through which are passed the bolts screwed in the supporting devices. In the area of the holes, the axially extending leg of the driving disc has recesses which, over part of the periphery, are designed as groove which, seen in peripheral direction, extends to both sides of the hole and is shaped so as to form a bracket which has in its free end area a hold for fastening on the supporting device. Hereby is also achieved a radial elasticity of the axial leg of the driving disc which prevents a misalignment between the hydrodynamic converter and the shaft of the drive unit when the bearing devices connected with the axial leg are outside the established construction position.
It is problematic here that, depending on the load direction, said brackets are stressed to traction or pressure and thus to skidding. This acts unfavorably upon the durability of the whole driving disc for torque transmission.
The problem on which this invention is based is, therefore, to provide a driving disc for transmitting the torque from a drive unit to a hydrodynamic converter by which a significant increase of the durability is achieved, and at the same time, it is possible to overcome coaxiality and radial tolerances.
The problem is solved by a driving disc for transmitting the torque which has the characteristic features of claim 1.
The essential part of this invention consists in that pressure forces that occur are significantly reduced, since the tongue-shaped brackets are designed in opposite directions. This substantially increases the durability and service life of the inventive driving disc.
Since, in the instant invention, the brackets designed to work in opposite directions are at the same time elastic, it is possible to overcome in the converter housing the coaxiality tolerances existing between the drive unit and the hydrodynamic converter, the same as radial tolerances between the driving disc and the supporting devices.
Other advantageous developments result form the sub-claims.